


Gold Tooth

by superfast_pinetree



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Babybones (Undertale), Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:12:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfast_pinetree/pseuds/superfast_pinetree
Summary: "Bro." His voice is small and light; distracting Papyrus for a moment. "Why's ya got a gold tooth?"The question makes him pause for a moment, his skeletal fingers tracing over the storybook that he held."Why don't you guess, Sans?"





	

The falling snow outside was nothing short of amazing  _and_ scary, the former holding a more prominent role in that regard. The small flecks of frost that fell from the frozen stalactites above were of a white color that couldn't be churned by the sky above the Underground; only able to be made in a place like this. But even though the sheer thought of how they were made or how pretty it could be, it still held a bite that could be fatal. Frostbite was something that was always a certain when one was standing out in the falling snow for too long, and the threat of an illness hung in the air nearly all of the time. A double edged sword, truly. Or, well- something similar in that regard. 

A double edged sword with one side of the blade being sheathed?

Yeah, it was probably that.

Papyrus had never thought that he would be consistently thinking about snow and how it could hurt someone, but hey, he never expected living in a tent out in the snow with a two year old brother to care for either. He himself was never at the unsheathed side of the sword. He had a high immune system for a skeleton, and he could fight through any sickness that would take hold of him. It was more of his brother that he worried about, really. Not only was he just a mere two years old, but because of their rather  _reckless_ father the young monster was made with a particular terrible immune system. He was very prone to catching some type of cold; and Papyrus knew this. Which was why they barely left the tent at all- it was to make sure his sibling didn't catch some kind of disease that could grab him by the throat and kill him. In fact, the older skeleton had wholly prepared himself despite the fact that he barely had any gold at all.

One of their few dingy blankets had been sacrificed to be put on the ground beneath them in the tent. It was originally put there so that the snow could be soaked up and eventually dry after a few days, but now it just served as a way to keep dirt of his and his brother's clothes. Papyrus's clothes - particularly his leather jacket -, was wrapped around the little guy's torso like a obsidian leather blanket. All attempts to keep warm had been done by the older skeletal creature, in a sense that he was prepared for the worse. Even in places where he didn't even think about before. Food had been taken care of ever since Pap had met that spider lady near town - Muffet, wasn't it? -. Thank Queen Toriel that the fire-y male had taken pity on him and his brother both. And any other necessities weren't exactly looked out for. As long as they both had shelter, food and clothes- it was enough to put Papyrus's brain at ease.

But of course, that didn't stop him from getting some things that weren't exactly a necessity.

Maybe it wasn't really being wholly prepared, but it was what Pap considered it to be. The monster had managed to purchase and even swipe a few toys for his younger brother to play with. It was mostly storybooks and stuffed animals, nothing all that fun wise. But it still made the little skeleton shriek in delight whenever Papyrus came with something new to mess with, and that was yet another thing that put his mind at ease. The older brother was glad that the smaller, red-eyed being was excited over something like _Puff the Magic Dragon_ or a dingy old sheep plush.

The present moment was something along the lines of what happened everyday. Papyrus was digging through stuff that could potentially protect them while his younger brother played with something. Everyday it was different; either it being a storybook he didn't know how to read or the very rare action figure that Pap managed to snag. But whatever it was, it didn't matter. It still managed to engross him for hours. Papyrus himself thought that, at least. Because as he was digging through their things, he absently felt the squish of a much chubbier skeleton pressing up against him, most likely asking for attention.

"Yes, Sans?" A strange name for such a tiny skeleton. But Papyrus didn't have it any better, he guessed. "What's the matter?"

A felt a slight tug on the t-shirt that he was wearing, and in the corner of his eye he saw the black fabric stretch as it was pulled. It was a t-shirt that was way too big for him, but it was all he could find. He was only ten, after all.

"You got'sta read me somethin', brother!"

His accent always caught him off guard, no matter how many times he heard it. For such a small skeleton, and for such a light and babyish voice, Sans still managed to have a pretty thick accent. It sounded like something a human would do in some city called Boston or something like that. Hell, Pap didn't even know what a Boston  _was,_ and he still thought his accent was like that.

A small sigh would escape the gangly skeleton, and he put all his stuff away, shoving the small box where he held all of it in the corner of the rundown tent. "Okay, bro. Hold on." A small glace at Sans showed that he wasn't going to move until Pap told him to. "Why don't you find a book, Sans? Why not one with pretty colors and pictures and stuff?"

The little guy's bright red eyes glowed nearly ten times brighter than normal, and Papyrus had to fight back a bark of laughter. It was always adorably cute to see his younger brother excited. He was always the one who Papyrus personally thought that was the only shining light in the entirety of Swapfell. As he scuttled off to go get the book, the older skele would drag all the pillows that blankets they owned and made a small little nest with them. Sans always loved it when they sat together in a nest of comfy things that talked or read, and Pap thought it would be a good day to humor him.

As the older monster would settle down, Sans would scuttle back. After digging his way through the blankets and popping out from the pile of comforters - in a way that make Papyrus snort in laughter - he would shove the storybook in his face with pure bliss. It was a story he had read to him so many times over; something that Sans loved to hear.

Something about mustard and whatnot.

Halfway through the story, Sans would pause from his constant quips and inferences on the children's book, making Papyrus eventually stop from his dramatic reading. It was an oddity to not hear his little brother squeal about literally everything. "What's the matter, bud?" The older skeleton would eventually say, cocking a non existent eyebrow as his golden tooth would shine in the light of the flashlight nearby.

"Brother." His voice is small and light; distracting Papyrus for a moment. "Why's ya got a gold tooth?"

The question makes him pause for a moment, his skeletal fingers tracing over the storybook that he held.

"Why don't you guess, Sans?"


End file.
